worldofandariafandomcom-20200215-history
Alburt
Back to Characters General Character Traits * Race: Dragonborn (Bronze) * Class: Wizard * Subclass: Evocation * Full Name: Alburt E. Alegator Backstory Alburt Alegator was born to one of the few bronze tribes of dragonborn in the wilds of the Storm Coast province. Memories of that village are distant, but his mother said even during those early years Alburt had an affinity for magic. However, his time at the village would not last long, as his father had become a member of the widespread, but secretive Cult of the Dragon. His family unit left the bronzeborn village and soon both his mother and older brother had joined as well. It was not long afterwards until Alburt himself joined as the youngest initiate in cult history, on the merit of his magical talent for such an age. Really, it was all his dedication to learning and practice that enabled him to grow in ability. Upon becoming a full member, Alburt joined the Black Wing faction along with the rest of his family. This was strange as most bronzeborn joined the blue faction due to their affinity for lightning, but his father believed there was opportunity there. The cult enabled Alburt to learn and trained him to one day become a war wizard. Over the years as Alburt grew so did his families stature among the growing cult. His father became even more of a devout believer and supporter of dragon superiority. His older brother followed their father faithfully, but their mother while supportive was not so hardline. Eventually, his father had attained a high rank within the cult, and began plotting to overthrow the current Wyrmspeaker of the Black Wing - the female black dragonborn named Rezmir. However, Rezmir was not alone in believing that while of dragon blood, metallics were inferior to chromatic dragonborn and should never hold true positions of power among the cult. Rezmir plotted and arranged Alburt’s entire family and their supporters to assemble at a raiding camp with Rezmir’s loyalists. It was a friend of Alburt’ named Frulam Mondath that lured him from his studies out to the camp. There, Rezmir enacted her assassination plan and the camp erupted in a bloody scene. Alburt watched all three of his family members get murdered that night, and he would have been slain as well if it wasn’t for the intervention of a bronze dragon named Felgolos. The dragon whisked his bronzeborn kin Alburt away from the scene and befriended him. After much discussion and guidance, Felgolos convinced Alburt to continue his magical studies at the coastal city of Dragonfell, the best place for a young one in the Storm Coast. The dragon flew Alburt there himself, and after such an impressive arrival and some questioning, he was admitted to learn among the wizards of the city. Some time later, word of Alburt's defection from the Cult of the Dragon reached the Lady Silverhad of Ironbay, who arranged a ship to bring him to the metropolis to meet her. The rulers of Dragonfell allowed Alburt to decide, and after finding a haven to learn he now craved revenge. Alburt agreed to go, so he could tell his tale to all who would listen in the hopes of finding means of inflicting pain upon the cult and his personal enemies, Rezmir and Frulam. After the voyage to Ironbay and the impressive magical interrogation by the Lady Silverhand herself, Alburt was treated as an honored guest of House Silverhand. After weeks of leisure and free access to the Ladies personal library, Alburt was brought to a secret meeting with a group of adventurers where he shared what he knew about the cult. During Session 19 Alburt joined the party with the promise of dismantling the plans of the cult. Category:Characters Category:Alburt